mysterycitygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Joel Price
Joel Price appears as a minor character is Mystery City Downtown and as the main character in Mystery City: The Phone Call. Joel Price is the main character in Mystery City: The Phone Call and as a very minor character in Mystery City Downtown. Biography Not much is known about Joel's prior life, his personality, his job or pastimes due to to his very minor appearance in Mystery City Downtown and due to no lines in Mystery City: The Phone Call. All that is known about him is that he lives in the Burrows, an area just outside of downtown and he can become frustrated rather easily as shown in Mystery City: The Phone Call, although this is merely speculation. Mystery City: The Phone Call In Mystery City: The Phone Call, Joel appears as the main character, his story begins in the Burrows, an area just outside of downtown. When Joel wakes up in his apartment he is greeted by a voice mail on his answering machine. An unknown voice tells Joel to find him at Sun Land Hospital and also tells him to hurry. Joel however, cannot get out of his apartment due to the riots, so he sneaks around the angry mob and police outside by climbing out his balcony and along the edge of the building, he successfully manages to evade the mob and begins his journey to Sun Land Hospital. On the way to the hospital, he meets a man with a skateboard, although he serves no significance at the time. Joel later walks on a damaged road that leads straight to the hospital, the bridge however, collapses, so Joel chooses to go through the tunnel underneath it. He finally reaches Sun Land Hospital, which is overgrown with flora and abandoned. When he reaches the top floor he finds a the word "GOD" on three doors, written in giant letters. As he approaches the doors, he suddenly blacks out and finds himself back in his apartment, which looks darker and slightly different; upon looking outside Joel finds he is in a very strange world while a brown swirling sky with no ground and several floating objects that he can jump on. On the way to a building in the distance, Joel sees the man with the skateboard from earlier, although the man doesn't respond to Joel's presence and Joel is met with cold stare. Frustrated, Joel continues towards the building and upon reaching the top floor he sees the man with the skateboard again, who still does not respond (note: if you look at him long enough his mouth becomes spiky and his eyes turn purple, suggesting he was part of the Seeds this whole time). Joel, not being able to bear it anymore, goes into a rage and throws himself out the window, thinking it was all a dream and that he would wake up soon. However, it turns out the world he is in is actually an alternate realty, and instead of waking up, he accidentally commits suicide instead, tying together Mystery City Downtown with Mystery City: The Phone Call. Mystery City Downtown In Mystery City Downtown, his only appearance is his dead body is seen on the ground next to the building he jumped out of and a police officer investigating the body, the Detective arrives shortly after (optionally) getting a tip from a nearby citizen who had witnessed the accidental suicide. According to the witness, Joel hung on to the window for a second, before falling to his death, which is strange because the Narrator in Mystery City: The Phone Call claims that Joel had jumped out willingly, this could mean that Joel found out about the alternate reality just before his death and attempted to save himself by hanging on to the window. The Detective (again optionally) can speak to the cop who says that he took his own life and will call for ambulance to pick up the dead body. Joel is mentioned by the mysterious figure (who could be the man with the skateboard in disguise) on the top floor of the building, who says Joel had to die to teach the Detective a lesson and claims he pushed him off. This, again contradicts what happened in Mystery City: The Phone Call, as, again the Narrator states Joel jumped out willingly, and there was no one with Joel at the time of his death other then the man with the skateboard, who did not move from his position. Nevertheless, the Detective will become trapped in the room and will have to jump out the window Joel had previously jumped out of. After this, he is not mentioned again and serves no important part in the story. Trivia *Joel Price has an account on ROBLOX. Due to it's inactivity, it is believed to be an alt. *The only way to actually know his name in-game is through audio in The Phone Call. * The window Joel jumped out of in Mystery City Downtown is merely cracked, not broken, leading one to ask how Joel managed to jump out of the window without breaking it. Also, in Mystery City: The Phone Call there is no window at all. Category:Person